Searching for a New Beginning Part 6
by Elysian
Summary: Will Daisy stay with Ezra?


Searching for a New Beginning Part 6  
  
  
Daisy lifts up her head in surprise. Had she heard him right? "You don't want me to go?"  
  
"I've been so lonely. Daisy, you-you make me happy." He seems to be pleading with his eyes. "You said you took the whole week off."  
  
"I guess I can cancel my flight and stay for the week. Are you sure this is what you want, Ezra?"  
  
"More than anything in the world." His gaze is intense and he lightly brushes Daisy's cheek with his thumb. Then he leans in and Daisy and Ezra share their first kiss in the moonlight. :)  
  
*****  
  
"Daisy!" Sarah shouts running into the guest room.  
  
Daisy sits up with a start and tries to comprehend what is going on. "What's wrong?" she asks sleepily.  
  
"It's ten o'clock!" Sarah says frantically. "We both overslept! You're going to miss your flight!"  
  
"Relax, Sarah. I didn't miss my flight. Ezra asked me to stay for the rest of the week."  
  
Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Sarah sinks down on the edge of the bed. "You had me so worried for a minute!" She rests for a moment and then has a realization of why Daisy is staying. "So, Ezra asked you to stay?" she grins at her.  
  
"Yes," she blushes with embarrassment. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Mind? I'm thrilled! Besides my Kaylee, I couldn't ask for a better woman for Ezra. You can stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you very much for everything, Sarah."  
  
She pats Daisy on the hand. "It's my pleasure."  
  
"Ezra planned on having a brunch on the beach this morning. Would you like to join us?" Daisy offers.  
  
"Oh, no thank you," Sarah gets up from the bed. "Samantha's in school today and I'll just be in the way." She gives her a suggestive smile, floats out of the room, and shuts the door behind her.  
  
Daisy climbs out of bed laughing to herself. Sarah is just too much. Seems she really wants us to be together, Daisy thinks.  
  
She walks over to her couple of duffel bags and contemplates what she is going to wear. She hadn't brought a weeks worth of clothing with her. She decides she'll just have to wear her T-shirt and shorts again. She'll ask Sarah if there are any shops close by.  
  
Getting ready in record time, she practically runs out the door. She's anxious to see Ezra. She's still in disbelief that they had kissed the night before. She just hopes Ezra is for real.  
  
Ezra is already out on the beach. He's wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore the day before. Khaki shorts and a Hawaiian type unbuttoned shirt. (hehe, can't you just picture him looking really good in something like that?) He's sitting next to a picnic basket and is gazing out into the water. Daisy takes this as the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him.  
  
"Guess who," she says covering his eyes with her hands.  
  
"I dunno," he answers sarcastically. He ducks out from under her hands and gives Daisy a big smile.  
  
"Sleep good?"  
  
"The best in a long time." She sits down in the sand next to Ezra. "Except Sarah was in a frenzy this morning because she thought I was going to miss my flight."  
  
Ezra laughs. "Guess we should have left her a note."  
  
Something dawns on Daisy. "Hey, don't you have to go to work today?"  
  
Ezra leans back on his elbows and gives her a playful look. "I called in sick. I'd much rather be with you today."  
  
Daisy is touched. He apparently wants to spend as much time together as they can. "What do you have in there?" she asks eyeing the picnic basket.  
  
He opens it up and pulls out a red and white checkered blanket. Then he starts taking out bagels, cream cheese, fruit, and orange juice boxes.  
  
"Sorry it's nothing extravagant. With a five year old I can't buy anything too fancy."  
  
"I love junk food," Daisy reassures him. "After being at Horizon I never had a taste for good food anyway."  
  
They both dig in and eat practically all the food Ezra had brought. Daisy lays down in the sand feeling stuffed from everything she had eaten.  
  
"That was good, but I don't think I can move," she groans.  
  
Ezra doesn't answer her. He just looks at her, almost like he's staring.  
  
"What?" she asks a little uncomfortable under his gaze.  
  
"Nothing. You just look beautiful today. And everyday I've ever known you."  
  
No one's ever said anything like that to Daisy before. All the guys she had dated before were morons. Maybe, if she was lucky, they would tell her she looked nice. She hadn't really minded. She was never really one for compliments and "mushy things", but with Ezra it was different. He's special. She wonders how she ever let him go in the first place.  
  
The breeze starts blowing Daisy's hair in all different directions. Ezra leans over and gently brushes her hair out of her eyes. He bends down and......  
  
A school bus is heard stopping in front of Ezra's house and he gets up before he has a chance to do anything. Daisy is disappointed and still lies in the sand for a moment. She had really wanted to kiss him. She reluctantly sits up and shakes the sand out of her hair.  
  
A little girl wearing a purple book bag comes running down the beach. Her long, brown curls fly in the air after her. "Daddy!" she shouts and runs into Ezra's arms.  
  
"I forgot you had a half day today," he comments and gives her a big hug.  
  
Samantha looks over and sees who is still sitting in the sand. "Daisy!" she yells in happiness and runs over to her. "I thought you left this morning!"  
  
"You're daddy asked me to stay for the rest of the week," Daisy explains. She's happy that Samantha is happy she's still here.  
  
"Really? Will you come to my kindergarten graduation on Friday?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," Daisy assures her.  
  
The smile on Samantha's face says it all. "Are we going to be a family now, Daddy?"  



End file.
